Shards of Her
by Graymalkyn
Summary: What do you do when your world is broken? The life of Rav'elle Lavellan, shattered and put back together. (Experimental. Possible spoilers, since this is the recount of a playthrough. Every chapter is named after the OST and told from a different character's perspective. No two chapters have the same narrator.) 34 chapters.
1. Escape From The Fade

**Escape From The Fade**

The elf watches me closely. He knows I can see him. He doesn't leave her side, mostly because the Lady Seeker has asked him to find out more about the mark. _Asked. _As if that was what Seekers do. I snort and he squints, muttering something to himself. I have no issues with elves – then again, the Dalish always keep to themselves. This one might not be Dalish, but he is no different. He's obviously an apostate. He knows that if he succeeds, he'll get a reprieve. Should he fail, however…

He's bound to the prisoner, as if he were her accomplice. And why not? Both elves, both unknown to the people here. Easiest conclusion to make. It is Sister Leliana who wants to keep the peace. She wants to find out more about the one who's still unconscious. The elven woman is a bit of a mystery. She doesn't smell of magic, as far as we can tell. A broken quiver lay beside her when she was found, fresh from the Fade. But she was broken too.

I don't know if what they say is true. I don't think that the Dalish would hate us so much as to send someone to kill the Divine. All I know is that if she has actually come through the rift, there must be larger powers at play. Nobody should be able to escape from the Fade and still have a body to tell the tale.

**. . . **

Where are the bloody seeds? I have little patience today. Lady Cassandra wants results, and I promised she'd have them. Here they are. One, three, five – grind, mix, repeat. Seggrit's been getting greedy with the herbs. So many soldiers and scouts, and not even one of them can be spared to gather the elfroot we need?

The elf doubts before explaining to me that what the survivor keeps muttering _-bel'inan-_ refers to many eyes. I joke and tell him that she's probably having a bad dream about a spider. He frowns. I smile, having no patience for fools. A little levity would be welcome. In here, the air feels heavy with something that I cannot define.

**. . . **

I wipe the sweat off my brow. So hot in this cabin… But she's always shivering, so we must keep the fire going. We're all on edge at the moment, even if she has managed to get rid of the immediate danger. No more demons, but something far worse has arisen. Fear in men is just as bad as anything that comes through the rifts.

I let my eyes wander and I notice the blood stain on the wall. If the guards hadn't caught that last madman, all my work would have been for nothing. I'm no healer, but I'm the next best thing. They made this _-her-_ my responsibility.

Maker, send us someone who can actually be of help. Anyone.

Before I go back to my duties, I catch a glimpse of my patient. _Our_ patient now. The apostate insists on treating her as well. He's no herbalist, but he can heal a bit. The magic that he provides is carefully controlled by one of the Templars. They're here for him, not for her. He is, however, no longer a suspect. Neither is she.

**. . . **

The fever's gone down. Maker willing, she will be good as new when the morning comes.

Her fingers twitch almost imperceptibly. I hear her whispering something in her sleep. The poor thing… She wants to escape from the Fade.

I say a silent prayer and hope that she makes it through the night.

…

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N:** Even though I always write what I want, this is the first time that I'll be writing a story with so many narrators. I need to get this Solas/Lavellan story off my chest. If you're interested in it, you're welcome to tag along.

Rav'elle is a name that has accompanied my elves for years. It's a name that is intimate and cherished, and it seemed fitting to give it to the only female elf that I've ever role-played.


	2. The Wrath of Heaven

**The Wrath of Heaven**

_And so we burned. We raised nations, we waged wars,  
__We dreamed up false gods, great demons  
__Who could cross the Veil into the waking world,  
__Turned our devotion upon them, and forgot you._

When the Seeker slammed that damned writ on the table, he knew that it was time to pull whatever strings he was still holding. They did not know what they were doing. Most Holy's death had certainly shaken the foundation of the Chantry, and not only had the body lost its head, but now both Hands seemed to have abandoned the faith in favour of a murderer.

_Blessed are they who stand before  
__The corrupt and the wicked and do not falter._

That_ he_ could be a suspect… After all that he had done for the Divine, he resented "Sister" Leliana for that accusation. He had never been able to understand her –always protected by Most Holy, always in the shadows– and now it was too late. Without Justinia's influence or guidance over her, the woman had gone rogue. He was well aware of the Game and the part that the Nightingale played in it, but he had always considered that the Chantry should be above such things.

They had forced his hand, but he was one of the True Faithful, and he would find a way to restore order without compromising his ideals.

_In your heart shall burn  
__An unquenchable flame_

He watched as the so-called Herald of Andraste left for Val Royeaux, escorted by the thuggish Seeker, and accompanied by the apostate and the renegade. _An elf, speaking for Our Lady?_ They would be the laughingstock of the Imperium, and who knew what those wicked agents might attempt? He had never felt intimidated by the fact that the brothers always did the Mothers' bidding. In the eyes of the Maker, both men and women were equal, and he had always found solace in his duty, no matter how ill-regarded "bureaucrats" were.

But an elf? Val Royeaux would have no mercy with such an envoy.

_Those who oppose thee  
__Shall know the wrath of heaven.__  
_

As he turned to enter the chantry, he saw the Commander talking to the Ambassador. The young man raised his eyebrows and the shadow of a smirk appeared on his lips. He knew what the ex-Templar was thinking, but he could not be bothered with people who would not see reason. An Inquisition would only serve to fragment the Chantry even further. And what would happen with the people if it ceased to exist?

What would happen to them?

_Violently were they cast down,  
__For no mortal may walk bodily  
__In the realm of dreams,  
__Bearing the mark of their Crime_

"Walk with me, if you please." Mother Giselle's voice took him by surprise. He pursed his lips but he agreed to accompany the woman to the refugees' camp. There were more people there than he remembered. Many of them were still recovering from the wounds suffered weeks before, but there were some who were actively caring for them - more than he expected.

Here and there, brief exchanges could be heard. How the heretic Herald had taken the time to reunite a family, or how a scout had been saved by the Dalish elf's timely intervention. Another elf had left her home in order to aid the children that she would never have with her husband, inspired by her kin's good deeds. Nobody saw her as the reincarnation of Andraste. Nobody thought more of her than what she had shown to be, and they certainly did not think less of her either. No 'knife-ears' or 'rabbits' in that place, blanketed by a general air of tranquility and something else. Something that felt like hope.

_Unshaken by the darkness of the world,  
__She shall know true peace._

A little girl ran towards Mother Giselle, clinging to her skirts. The woman knelt down and complimented her on the flower that the girl had devised with elfroot leaves. He frowned. Where had he seen that before? Ah yes. The elven apostate had been making one, and it had been pinned to the Herald's lapel. He had seen them together, thankfully speaking in the common language – the Dalish with a strong accent but a soft-spoken voice, and the apostate, fumbling with the Elvish and sticking to the Marchers.

What had they said? There were no whispers between them. Their voices had been clear, as it was the case with those who had nothing to hide.

_I knew then,  
__And cross'd my heart with shame._

When he allowed himself to listen, to _really_ listen to the voices of the Faithful, he realized that perhaps he had been unwise. Doubts still lingered, but what if she had actually been saved by Andraste? Was that what was expected of him? Should he be the one to doubt this Inquisition?

_Touch me with fire that I be cleansed  
__Tell me I have sung to Your approval_

The Herald had called it 'a young family'. They would always need detractors. Otherwise, how would they grow stronger? How would they face what was bound to come?

Maker, if that is Your plan…

_For You are the fire at the heart of the world  
__And comfort is only Yours to give._

**_. . ._**

**A/N:** This one struggled. The italics are all extracts from the Chant of Light.

(If anybody follows my other stories, I have not abandoned them. I just need to sit down and write what's been planned for a long time.)


	3. Calling The Inquisition

**Calling the Inquisition**

**To-do list:**

-Advice: M. Lavellan's comfort (ask M. Solas) – contact clan?

*DuRellion claim – letter to Denerim/Val R.? - DONE

*M. Giselle – quarters for sisters and Crossroads ref. - DONE

-L: suspicion House DM – double agent? (again?!)

*Write missives for Arl B., S. Griffith, Arl T. on Hinterlands passage - DONE

-Comm: lyrium supply f. new provider – quality? (rude?)

*M. Tethras: suggestions Guild letter-writing / Kirkwall connections - DONE

-Lady P: dummy/shield delivery – ask about pot. training Templar force.

*Contact Y's tutor about fee - DONE

*Vale's requisitions – limit - DONE

*Move R. Minaeve's devices into shared space - DONE

**. . .**

**To-do list:**

*Get Herald new bow; more fresh air (Help w/herbs? + supply ram Crossroads) - DONE

-Get Minaeve another room

-Chancellor R. – find him something to do!

-Seggrit: requisition weapons (overpriced – change that or lose them)

*M. Tethras: contact Kirkwall Guard-Captain on suspicious letters - DONE

*Flissa: new ale supply (oncoming week) - DONE

-M. Solas - requisition: new coat (boots?) - DONE

*Lady P: Seekers activity? - DONE

*V.R. – get supplies for trip (party of 5) - DONE

-Contact expert on shards (Leliana?)

**. . .**

**To-do list:**

-Remind Herald to leave nugs alone (L. expects apology)

*Contact Clan L – fastest route? - DONE

*Get reference book for M. Solas (Kinloch?) - DONE

-Sera: EVERYTHING

*M. Vivienne – contact Montsimmard allies? / Requisition: shoes f. V.R. (ask L.) - DONE

-Comm: evaluate Chargers (Storm C.) – travelling w/Herald? (ask L.)

*W. Blackwall – repair roof quarters (provide materials) - DONE

*M. Dennet – extend invitation to family? - DONE

*Renegotiate lyrium supply (new provider) - DONE

*Ask Antoine for connection to House Trevelyan – apologies? - DONE

**. . .**

**To-do list:**

-Diplomacy lessons f/Herald – ASAP

*(Talk to M. Solas about discretion – rumours are spreading) - DONE

-Warm blankets for IB and the Chargers – new quarters inside the Chantry? - DONE

*M. Harritt: send apprentice to inspect Hinterland quarries - DONE

-W. Blackwall: discuss best use of treaties

*Lady P: confirm excursion to Redcliffe - DONE

*Send escort f. DuRellions to V.R. - DONE

-Contact Denerim if no reply f. Arl T.

*Q. Threnn: assistance w/requisitions - DONE

-Sera: NO

*Prepare supplies f. trip to Redcliffe V. – contact G.E. Fiona first? - DONE

**. . .**


End file.
